


Henry Danger: Reborn (Re-written)

by RandomNerd3



Series: Rogues [1]
Category: Henry Danger, Thundermans
Genre: Crossover, Henry Danger - Freeform, Henry has superpowers, Henry is adopted, Heroism, Hiddenville, Kid Danger who? Henry becomes his own Vigilante, Magic, Prophecy, Quest, Read at your own risk!, Secret Organizations, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swellview - Freeform, Thundermans - Freeform, Trigger warnings are always applied!, kind of but then he gets magic which makes him even more OP, nickelodeon, teen, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNerd3/pseuds/RandomNerd3
Summary: When Ray fired Henry the teen was more focused on saving the lives of his family than being a sidekick so he didn't pay much attention to the fact that he wasn't Kid Danger anymore. As Henry stared at the bodies that littered his house, watched the blood seep into the carpets, he knew he would have to become something more sinister to protect the ones he loved... even if it would mean he'd have to cross a few lines along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to a series I have on my Wattpad, but it can be read as a stand alone fic. If you ever get confused about the plot (and I don't explain it in other chapters that will be posted later) comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.
> 
> I'm in the process of cross-posting the prequel to this (Max Thunderman: Betrayed) on my Ao3 so you guys can find it easier. I have not gone through and edited this fic yet, and I probably won't for a while. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by Jason Todd's storyline in the Batman comics.
> 
> Sit back, relax, and enjoy Henry Danger: Reborn! :)

**_Prologue_ **

 

_It was a normal day in Swellview, Henry and his friends were lounging in the Man Cave until a crime alert appeared. Charlotte answered the call, "Captain Man's hotline, how can we help you today?" Henry moved from the couch to the monitors so he could see the conversation on the screens. The man on the other end of the video call chuckled,_

_"hello Charlotte Bolton, may I please speak to Kid Danger... AKA, Henry Hart?" Henry knew the villain's voice from somewhere, but he couldn't place who it was. Ray started to track the phone call while signaling for Henry to talk to the villain. Henry stepped forward,_

_"who are you? What do you want?" The man flipped the camera up to reveal he was Dr. Minyak. "Wait a second..." Henry said as he looked at the familiar bookshelf behind the evil scientist. "You're at my house!" Henry darkened his expression as he blew a bubble. "I swear, if you hurt my family-" Dr. Minyak cut him off mid-threat,_

_" - oh come on Kiddie Toy. Why would I hurt them when all I want is you?" Henry glanced at his boss, Ray was focused on the tracking program and Charlotte was standing with him. Henry switched screens so Dr. Minyak showed up on his Pear Phone screen._

_"What do you want with me?" Henry demanded as Dr. Minyak panned the camera to reveal Henry's family tied up and knocked unconscious. Piper looked so pale, it didn't help that she had a bruise the size of a goose egg on the back of her head. The villain grinned from ear to ear,_

_"I want you to come here and save your family." The doctor shot some kind of high-tech weapon at Henry's family making them all scream in pain. Before his family stopped screaming Minyak cut the video call. Henry turned to Ray,_

_"I'm not stupid enough to take his bait, even if it is my family. I'm not going in alone." His boss on the other hand had other ideas,_

_"oh yes you are Kid Danger. I'm not risking the love of my life for anything." Henry winced then he said,_

_"Dr. Minyak is going to kill them Ray. I have to do something to save them!" Ray sighed,_

_"Kid, I'm sorry to say this, but you're fired." Henry crossed his arms,_

_"what the hell is going on? It's obviously a trap. I'm going to die if I go in alone!" Charlotte and Jasper both gave him a hug._

_"Good luck Henry." Jasper said as they released him. Henry shot one last pleading look at his boss, but Ray wasn't even looking at him anymore._

_"Fine," Henry said more annoyed than determined, "I'll save my family myself then. I don't need your help_ Captain Man _._ _" He said spitting out the superhero's name like it was poison. Henry turned and stepped into his tube. After activating it he was shot towards the surface. Once the heat from the sun hit his face Henry took off like a shot in the direction of his childhood home, with any luck his family was still alive._

_Henry made it to his house in record time. After canvasing the perimeter he gathered Minyak had three hostages, his mom, dad, and Piper. But the villain also had insurance... there were a couple of goons stationed at the front and back door of Henry's house. However; there was no one watching his bedroom window, meaning Henry could sneak into the building through his window just like he did when coming home from late night patrols. "I got this..." Henry whispered as he used his hyper motility to sneak past the guards. When he was in the clear Henry scaled the tree as he normally did and slid into his house through his bedroom window._ Thank god for Schwoz...  _The sidekick thought as he activated a recon bug. Henry pulled up the controls for the bug as he made the little robotic beetle fly out of his room and down to the living room where he could see what Minyak was doing to his family. The superhero let out a long breath of silent thanks, his family didn't seem to be physically hurt in any way. Henry moved the camera so he could see if he could figure out where the guards were moved to. They all seemed to be untrained hired muscle, probably meant to scare Captain Man off, they would be easy enough to take down when Henry confronted them. He made his way out of his room, creeping down the hallway so he wouldn't be detected. Before he made it to the stairs Henry used another one of Schwoz's gadgets, a transporter. It was basically a teleport machine in his pocket. Henry teleported into his basement and began tipping over boxes and making noise as an attempt to draw the guard's attention away from Dr. Minyak and his family. A few minutes later and Henry could tell he succeeded. He crouched behind a pile of cardboard boxes as he watched all three goons make there way into the basement, using his hyper motility he raced to the door and locked it after the last goon closed it._

_"Sir, Kid Danger is here!" Goon One said into a walkie-talkie. Henry rolled his eyes then said,_

_"of course I'm here. What's Dr. Minyak's actual plan? I know it can't be as simple enough as him trapping me or capturing me." Goon One raced forward and caught Henry off guard as he threw a well aimed punch into Henry's stomach. The superhero felt a rib or two crack as he fell to one knee, but before any of the other Goons could try anything Henry used his hyper motility and soon enough all of Dr. Minyak's hired help were tied up and trapped in Henry's basement._

_"Trent, what's going on?!" Dr. Minyak's voice flooded the basement through Trent AKA Goon One's walkie-talkie. Henry knelt down, picked it up and pressed the respond button. Henry spoke darkly, hoping to cause Dr. Minyak to be afraid of him._

_"Trent is no longer with us right now Dr. Minyak. And you can't get through the basement door because I melted the lock with my laser. It seems we're at a stalemate." There was some static then Piper's voice came over the radio, through the bug feed Henry could see she looked worse off than before._

_"Henry, don't do anything he wants you to do! It's a trap - " There was a gunshot and Henry could only watch his little sister fall dead onto the floor. Dr. Minyak came on the radio again,_

_"pity, the brat was starting to grow on me. So tell me Henry Hart," Dr. Minyak said staring straight into the bug's camera. How he knew it was there Henry had no idea. The evil scientist continued, "is your free will really worth the price of your dead family?" Dr. Minyak aimed the gun at the bug and fired it cutting the feed rendering Henry helpless._

_"I'm going to kill you for that Dr. Minyak..." The scientist cackled, his laughter mixing with the static sounded terrifying. Henry felt something shift in the air, something dark and evil that wasn't there before. When Henry turned his attention back to Dr. Minyak the scientist's eyes were a terrifying blood red color._

_"I thought superheros don't kill people. What the hell is a puny little sidekick like you going to do against a supervillain like me?" Henry bent down and picked up a gun that was sticking out of Trent's boot._

_"You're right Minyak, superheros_ don't _kill people, it's a good thing I'm not anymore cause that would be hard to explain to Captain Man." He said as he shot open the basement door. The second Henry breached the family room Dr. Minyak ordered Nurse Cohort to pick off his father. Henry cocked and trained the gun on the Nurse, he was planning something special for Dr. Minyak. Despite his assistant having a gun trained on her Dr. Minyak jumped up and down while clapping his hands happier than a kid on Christmas._

_"I'm going to shoot her Minyak. Kill her, isn't she your girlfriend? Man, I'd be pissed if someone had a gun to my girlfriend's head. I guess it's a good thing I don't have one." The scientist spoke,_

_"that's the difference between you and I Henry, you value the life of other people. I however, don't." With that the scientist aimed his own gun at Nurse Cohort and to Henry's horror, he fired the weapon at the woman. He tried to race forward to catch the bullet, but Henry wasn't quick enough. By the time he was across the room Nurse Cohort's blood was seeping into the carpet._

_"You're insane!" Henry growled as he knelt down to see if Nurse Cohort was still alive. Minyak didn't say anything, instead he held out his arms as if to accept the death Henry planned for him. Henry slowly stood up while holding both his and Nurse Cohort's guns. He turned and aimed them at Dr. Minyak after kicking the villain's legs out from under him. With Dr. Minyak on the floor at his feet Henry knelt down and pressed one gun to the side of the evil scientist's head and the other to the villain's heart. Dr. Minyak grinned from ear to ear,_

_"fufill your potential Kid Danger, kill me! Join the dark side!" Henry fired both weapons multiple times into Dr. Minyak's chest. The dead villain's blood spattered onto Henry's face. As Henry processed what he just did he saw red smoke leave Dr. Minyak's body and escape through the air vents of his house. The blonde stood and tried to wipe the blood off his forehead, but all he did was smear it around._

_"Henry," he heard his father gasp. Henry rushed and knelt at his father's side._

_"Dad," Henry spoke well aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. His dad weakly moved his bloodied fingers and drew a symbol Henry didn't recognize onto the carpet._

_"Find them," his dad spoke his final words, "our family is not what it seems." His dad's grip relaxed around Henry's wrist as he took his final breath from his bodily form. Henry looked at the symbol his dad drew, it seemed to be some kind of family crest. In the crest a sword and a sythe made an X shape, the weapons crossed at the hilt. Suddenly police lights filled Henry's house forcing him to turn away from his dead family. There were at least three squad cars, plus the Man Van. Despite missing Ray and the rest of his friends Henry knew his days of being a superhero were over, he had to become something darker, something more sinister, if he ever wanted to completely avenge his family's death._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns to Swellview after being missing for five years. When he finds out he was replaced as Kid Danger he realizes what kind of man Ray Manchester really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter like three different times before settling on this one. I figured it was the best chapter out of the three I wrote.
> 
> Trigger warnings are always applied! Read at your own risk!
> 
> Translations can be found at the notes at the end of each chapter.

* * *

Henry stood atop Mount Swellview staring at his beloved city. The night was young, according to his watch it was currently seven-thirty which meant he had a long night ahead of him. He made it to Swellview in decent time, he just didn't realize how early it was when he finally returned to his home city. He was wearing his new uniform, it looked similar to what he wore when he ran with the Wall Dogs in his early Kid Danger days, with a black and silver mask to match. His choice of weapon was a simple six inch blade that extended into a full bow staff with a point at the end of it. Though that was his first choice, he did always keep a couple of guns and extra switch blades on him just in case. "It's been a while since I've had a visitor up here," a voice said startling Henry out of his thoughts. Henry turned to face the girl, but she was also wearing a hood and mask so he couldn't tell who she was. The only thing that stood out about her was her white-blonde hair. Henry frowned then crossed his arms,

"who are you?" He asked the woman, she chuckled then took off her mask and hood to reveal a face Henry hadn't seen for a long time. He stared at her in disbelief then asked, "Veronica? What happened to you?" A long since healed burn scar stretched across her face from her right ear to her chin. On her left face was a bruise the size of a fist, it was still fresh so she must've just been in a fight. She frowned,

"Do I know you?" Henry remembered he was wearing a mask, but decided against revealing his identity. He shook his head,

"sorry, I think I mixed you up with someone else I know." Veronica shrugged, "no worries. You got my name right though." Henry nodded then sirens and police lights screamed from the city below them. "Looks like we're needed, after you?" She asked gesturing down the mountain slope. Henry was confused so he asked,

"how do you know I'm not some terrorist hell bent on destroying the city?" Veronica shrugged,

"you have two guns strapped to your waist and you're holding a six inch long blade. I figured if you were sent to kill superheroes I'd be dead by now." Henry nodded,

"true. I don't miss my mark." He said as he made his way down the mountain slope towards the sound of the police sirens. They continued towards the crime scene in silence, Veronica would occasionally tag the side of a building with spray paint while Henry would mentally map out the changes that happened in his city throughout the past five years. When they approached the crime scene Henry gestured to a fire escape staircase attached to the building next to the crime scene. Veronica nodded and jumped up the ladder first. Henry braced himself then leapt into the air grabbing the ladder. Once he had a secure hold on the fire escape he climbed it one bar at a time. When he made it to the roof he saw Veronica was already crouching on the side closest to the crime scene. Henry tapped her shoulder then asked, "what's going on?" Veronica shrugged,

"don't know yet. The cops that first arrived haven't finished interrogating witnesses yet." Henry nodded then canvased the rest of the roof, in the alleyway attached to the next building a group of people that looked about Henry's age were talking about Kid Danger.

"I heard that Captain Man didn't even wait a month before hiring this new guy. Rumors are since it's the five year anniversary of Kid Danger's disappearance Captain Man's going to add another sidekick to his little army of misfits." Blondie said to his friends, Hoodie Guy shook his head as he smoked a joint. Hoodie Guy spoke,

"nah. I think the original Kid Danger got fired which is why Captain Man hired a new guy right away. I'm honestly surprised the old Kid Danger hasn't come back to kill Captain Man with a vengeance." Henry rolled his eyes, it was obvious the two guys were low level street thugs, no reason for Rogue (Henry's new vigilante persona) to poke his nose into their business. Little did they know Henry  _did_ end up wanting to kill Ray for not helping him better defend his family in their time of need.

* * *

_Five years ago..._

_Henry sat in the middle of the dead bodies that littered his childhood home. He got his revenge, Dr. Minyak is dead, Henry shot the man himself... so why does it feel like his family wasn't avenged yet? "Hello Henry Hart." A voice said behind him, Henry stood up and crouched in a defensive position. The man who stood behind him wore a long black robe, he looked elderly. "I am your grandfather." Henry shook his head,_

_"no you're not, I would've met you before!" He shouted preparing for a fight. The man simply sighed then sat down at Henry's kitchen table after helping himself to a glass of water._

_"Your father never sought to join our... family business. He didn't have the stomach for it." Henry frowned,_

_"and you think I do? I don't even know your name." The man stood and held out his hand,_

_"you may call me Qalb Shaytan. The Demon's Heart." Henry frowned as he shook Qalb's hand. "And to answer your next question before you even ask it... I run something called the League of Assassins." Henry frowned deeper,_

_"what makes you think I have what it takes to become an assassin?" He asked his grandfather. The elder man chuckled,_

_"have you not already killed two humans? It's been a long time since I've been able to train my heir personally, I have a lot of fun things in store for us little one." Police sirens sounded as the standard red and blue lights filled Henry's house through the front windows. Henry looked at his dead family then back at his grandfather._

_"I can't leave, i'm Kid Danger, a superhero. I can't be an assassin!" He exclaimed taking a step back from his grandfather. In response the man said,_

_"haven't you been fired? Do you really think Captain Man would want you around after you broke the number one rule of being a superhero?"_ _Henry looked at Dr. Minyak's pale body lying at his feet. He turned to face his grandfather then said,_

_"when do we start?" His grandfather smiled then said,_

_"as soon as we get back to Manzil Alshaytan."_

* * *

 

Henry's been on the run from the League of Assassins for the past two years because he refused to complete one mission: Kill Captain Man. Henry sat on the roof's ledge next to Veronica then said, "I'm Rogue." He said introducing himself under his vigilante identity. Suddenly the Man Van pulled into the jewelry shop's parking lot. Veronica stood up then said,

"one of these days I'm getting your real name. For now though, I'm Paint." Henry rose an eyebrow cuing her to punch him in the shoulder, "shut up." The Man Van doors shut so the two vigilantes turned their attention back to the crime scene. "It looks like there are bodies in there." Veronica said pointing to the shop. Henry nodded,

"I can make out three... four dead. I need to get a closer look." He stood next to her then leaped to the roof of the jewelry store. "Come on," he said as he broke the padlock on the roof accessible door and made his way to the store below them. They ended up near the back of the store when they exited the stairwell which was just fine with Henry, he didn't feel the need to fight Captain Man or the cops at the moment. The two vigilantes crept towards the shop's counter. When they were close enough to over hear the conversations they stopped moving.

"Four dead, I don't know how he keeps doing this." Captain Man said to Kid Danger. Seeing his replacement was really throwing Henry for a loop. It wasn't like he cared about being replaced it was just weird seeing someone else wearing the Kid Danger costume. Henry turned to Veronica then asked,

"what's he talking about?" Veronica sighed then whispered back,

"there's a killer that's been infecting Swellview like the plague. He's been killing people for three months and no one's been able to catch him yet." Henry frowned,

"how'd he escape custody for so long?" Veronica shrugged,

"no clue. The killer might as well be a ghost with the way these murders are being pulled off." Captain Man spoke again, this time to the Chief of the SPD.

"I need full access to this case and no outside interference." The Chief nodded then ordered his troops to retreat. Once the Swellview police were out of the crime scene Captain Man turned and looked at the corner Henry and Veronica were hiding behind. "Alright Paint come out, I know you're there." Veronica glanced at Henry, the blonde nodded and the two slowly walked out from behind the corner with their hands up. When Captain Man made eye contact with Henry, Henry saw a flash of recognition cross the superhero's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Who's your friend?" He asked Veronica, Henry crossed his arms then said,

"why don't you ask me yourself?" Kid Danger entered the shop again as the last cop car pulled out of the lot. Captain Man nodded,

"who are you then Super President Kickbutt hasn't informed me on any new heroes she's stationing at Swellview." Henry almost laughed,

"I'm not a hero you idiot. I'm an assassin, codename Rogue." Captain Man waited for Henry to reveal his real name, but Henry didn't give it to him. "I'm not stupid, I know I'm wanted in several countries and cities, including Swellview." Kid Danger nodded and crossed his arms,

"yeah, for the death of Dr. Minyak, Nurse Cohort, and the Hart Family." Henry rolled his eyes then pulled out his knife and tossed it between his hands.

"you guys are still hung up about that? I figured you'd given up by now." Kid Danger shook his head, then Captain Man spoke up,

"maybe we should take this conversation to the Man Cave." Henry shook his head, but Veronica nodded.

"Good idea Captain Man, come on Rogue you'll like his base. He's got a whole bunch of computer stuff and weapons you'll love." Henry reluctantly allowed himself to be ushered into the Man Van. The doors slid shut and Henry found himself being driven to the one place he's avoided for the past five years, the Man Cave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations as found on google translate:  
> Language: Arabic
> 
> Demon's Heart = Qualb Shaytan  
> The Devil's House = Manzil Alshaytan


End file.
